Towable tent campers and pop-up trailers having collapsible roofs are generally well known in the art. Despite the wide spread popularity of large recreational vehicles such as motorhomes and fifth wheel trailers, many consumers prefer the relative simplicity, low cost and ease of operation of the smaller and less expensive towable pop-up trailers and tent campers. On a pop-up camper, the top folds down to a collapsed, compact state giving the trailer a low aerodynamic profile and making the trailer easily towable by small cars and light trucks. Once the desired destination has been reached, the collapsible top is raised relative to the body to form a temporary living space which is typically enclosed by flexible, tent like walls.
On early tent campers the body portion included a short door, while entry through the canvas walls was provided by a zipper similar to those found on a standard tent. However, most of today's consumers prefer the more substantial look and feel of a more standard, rigid door, such as is typically found on travel trailers and other larger recreational vehicles. Accordingly, manufactures of pop-up campers typically provide a door frame assembly that is installed after the camper top has been raised. However, in the event the camper is parked on uneven terrain, or in the event the owner has not raised the top of the camper properly, the door unit is likely to bind making entry and exit from the camper difficult. Accordingly, there exists a need for an adjustable door unit that operates smoothly under all conditions.
The improved door unit of the present invention is easy to operate and ensures that the door unit will operate smoothly under all conditions. A movable panel is used to secure the door frame to the roof of the tent camper so that the door frame remains square regardless of the height, location or angular position of the camper roof relative to the camper body. The movable panel engages a portion of the door frame and also engages a bracket on the camper roof. Convenient thumb screws are provided to secure the moveable panel in place, thus holding the door frame assembly in a usable position.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved adjustable door frame assembly for pop-up campers.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved adjustable door frame assembly for use on pop-up campers that allows the camper door to operate smoothly regardless of the terrain or the angle and/or position of the movable top.
Other objects of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following description.